The present invention concerns a motorized or tractor drawn vehicle designed for travel on a particular surface, said vehicle comprising at least two wheels, at least one of which is a drive wheel, each of these wheels comprising a central portion connected to the base structure of the vehicle and a peripheral portion concentric to the said central portion and disposed to turn about the central portion, said central portion and said peripheral portion being interconnected by means of at least a first ring shaped bearing, said first bearing comprising at least one interior annular element integral with the said central portion of the wheel and at least one peripheral annular portion concentric to the said interior annular portion and integral with the said peripheral portion, said latter portion having a contact means appropriate to the nature of the surface with which the vehicle will be in contact, and the said central portion of the wheel being connected to the base structure of the vehicle at least one connection point which is off-center on the wheel, wherein the said drive wheel is connected to the base structure of the vehicle by at least a second bearing disposed in a plane perpendicular to the plane of the said first bearing and comprising a first interior element integral with the interior annular element of the said first bearing and a second exterior element integral with the base structure of the vehicle.
Vehicles of this type are already known, particularly motorcycles in which the provision of a drive wheel such as that described above offers considerable advantages with respect to road traction, stability, ease of manipulation, braking safety, and lightness, by virtue of a new concept for the supporting structure, etc.
High performance motorcycles, especially racing motorcycles, must be able to respond to extreme conditions without endangering the driver. Nonetheless, with known vehicles, these conditions sometimes exceed performance capabilities and cause accidents. In these situations, the driver generally cannot avoid falling.